


i count to five (and life passes by)

by RideBoldlyRide



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Podfic, Zutara Angst Challenge, gifted podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:00:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26472268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RideBoldlyRide/pseuds/RideBoldlyRide
Summary: "Five heartbeats." - The summary from the source story.A simple gift for a story that continued to haunt me long after I finished.
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	i count to five (and life passes by)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MarkedMage](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarkedMage/gifts).
  * Inspired by [i count to five (and life passes by)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26416345) by [MarkedMage](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarkedMage/pseuds/MarkedMage). 



[RideBoldlyRide](https://soundcloud.com/ride-boldly) · [I Count To Five (And Life Passes By) by MarkedMage](https://soundcloud.com/ride-boldly/i-count-to-five-and-life-passes-by-by-markedmage)


End file.
